Weiss Kreuz Drabbles
by Faeline
Summary: Drabble challenge fics issued by a LiveJournal Community. This week: "Crime and Punishment." Lives up to its R rating. Schuldig exercises his power over Abyssinian.
1. Default Chapter

**AN:** These are drabbles that were spurred by the wk100 challenge community on Livejournal. I will be posting all drabbles written for the challenges here on as they are written. Each new challenge will be posted as a new chapter.  
**

* * *

****  
  
Title:** _**Heat**  
_**Characters/Pairing:** Schuldig/Aya 

Life. Passion. Lust. Obsession. All hot words defined in red.

No surprise that the color suited him. Fire often slept beneath the ice. Someone just needed to wake it.

Schuldig plucked a rose, crushed petals and broken stem in his palm and pressed the curve of his hand to that perfect, pale face, caressed silk with velvet, brushed a finger over the razorblade cheekbone, before turning away and leaving the shop to its deathly silence.

He brought his hand to his mouth, lapped the red beading on his palm. He would have to remember to keep watch for the thorns. 

* * *

**Title: _Shades of Memory  
_****Characters/Pairing: **Yoji, Asuka

He sometimes dreams in blue. Not the ocean shade, but the shade of the hair he used to drown himself in every night.

It is worse these days. The blue doesn't stay to dreams; it escapes the night world, invades the daytime sanctuary, slipping beneath the window shade as he wakes, late for his shift. Blue shadows stretching out to touch him with a caress as soft as those given by small hands in small hours.

He evades them, tumbles downstairs to the shop, where he's greeted with a sighing chorus of memory-shaded forget-me-nots and the cathedral ring of bluebells. 

* * *

**Title: **_**Absence of Light**  
_**Characters/Pairing: **Farfarello/Birman

We have a deal, in which we fool ourselves: I leave off the knife sheaths; she leaves locks unclasped on the blackest of nights.

She is usually in bed when I come, asleep beneath midnight hued sheets.

I wake her with restrained touches on her smooth thighs, her stomach, her breasts. She's not cold, Kritiker rumours be damned, but feverish under my touch.

Her eyes are silvered-black in the darkness; I let myself fall into them as I sink into her, pulled closer by slim arms.

The absence of light is not cold, but searing hot.

And smooth as silk.


	2. Mistaken Identity

**AN:** The Challenge this week: **Mistaken Identity**. Comments are always very welcome. Don't be shy.

**

* * *

**

**Title: ****_Trial and Error  
_Characters/Pairings:** Aya, Schuldig  
**Summary:** Aya eliminates the wrong target.  
  
He looks down at the all-wrong face of the dead man, as fingers pull through his hair; the sharp tips of nails making his scalp tingle. He closes his eyes, wrestles nausea, but doesn't pull away.  
  
The voice speaking is a singsong mockery.  
  
"Wrong mark, kätzchen. But don't worry. He was fucking some two-bit whore on the side. His wife and sons won't miss him much, and hey, you did us quite the favor."  
  
Laughter sweeps away the leftover fog in his brain and he opens his eyes to see a swirl of white and green fading into the shadows.

* * *

**   
  
Title: _Faux Pas  
_****Characters:** Yoji  
**Summary:** Things look a bit different when you're wasted...  
  
Snagging another drink from the bar, he turned back to his target—the young, nubile thing, with hair down to her ass, moving sinuously before the eyes of some old letch in a suit.  
  
Slipping from his stool, he swayed toward the dancing figure, bent and whispered into her ear, "Why don't you ditch this guy and come away with me?"  
  
He ran fingers through the silken hair, blinked as the shining mass came off in his hands.  
  
Heavily lined eyes met his, displeased, and lips lined and colored to faux-feminine perfection pulled back in an annoyed snarl.  
  
Yoji gulped. 


	3. Crime and Punishment

**This Week's Challenge:** _Crime and Punishment_

**Title: **_Retribution _  
**Characters/Pairing:** Schuldig/Aya  
**Notes: **I did craft this one into a 100 word drabble, but this 200--something word piece is much more satisfying, so here you are:

* * *

Flame hissed as wax hit his skin, trickled searing hot down his spine. He tugged futilely at the bonds on his wrists, stopped as the voice spoke. 

"What do you say, kätzchen?"

"I-I'm sorry."

He shifted on his knees as he felt movement about him, hair trickling over his shoulders, the vibrator speed being quickened along with that of the undulating sheath around his erection.

"And?"

"He'll…never put hands on me again." It came out as a pant.

Wax seared his skin again, this time flowing down his chest, grazing a nipple. He started to bite back a moan, let it out when he remembered that his master liked to hear him.

"What's that katzchen?"

"Please…"

"Please…what?"

"I…need to come."

Lips brushed his ear as the vibrator shifted inside him, pulsing against that precious spot near the curve of his intestine.

"All right. …Come."

And he did with moaning cries, shaking limbs, and sweat damp hair sticking to his neck.

Arms caught him as he fell forward, a hand pulled the blindfold away, smoothed his hair back, and master asked, "What do you say?"

"No one…can make me come like you can."

Schuldig smiled, serrated. "And that's exactly what you're going to tell your precious Balinese, isn't it?" he said as he toyed with the wax hardened on one tender nipple, plucking and pinching.

Aya closed his eyes and shuddered.


End file.
